Twin Confusion
This is an episode of Matt High. Script Scene 1 Continuing from last week's episode Cooper Loyd: Well, who are the new teachers? Matt Wolf: I said next episode. Kody Vernon: It is the next episode. Matt: Then how come we haven't moved at all? Garfield Foster: We may never know. Shannah Jarvis: Hello, peoples. Jed Foster: Is it just me, or was that the first girl to have a line on this show? Jimmie Millard: Yeah, it's the first. And there won't be another one until episode 17. (throws Shannah out the window) Garfield: Great. Jed: Wait, that's just FRIDAYING terrible. Jasper Sterling: So, who are the teachers already? Matt: Oh, that? There's Mr. Neville, Mr. Lovel, Mr. Sinclair, Mr. Head, and more. Lloyd Jacob: I'm back, guys. Matt: Oh, hi Lloyd. Lloyd: What'd I miss? Joseph Crawford: Nothing. Matt: Welp, this school's a mess from the anarchy that lasted about 5 minutes. Kody: So now what? Matt: Easy. (snaps his fingers and the school is back to normal) Jimmie: Great. That's that. Gordie Earl: Welp, time to go to class. Matt: Nah. You guys can go home for a kong weekend. Joseph: You mean long. Jimmie: Yay! Let's all go to my house. Jasper: Okay. I've got travel covered. (snaps his fingers and they're at Jimmie's house.) Lloyd: Wow. Scene 2 Jimmie: We're home Mom. Mrs. Millard: We? Oh. Hi, boys. Jimmie: Hey Mom. This is Joseph, Gordie, Lloyd, Cooper, Kody, Garfield, Jed, and Jasper. Mrs. Millard: Um, I've met most of them. Who's Jasper? Jasper: Jasper Sterling, Lloyd's friend (for the last like 5 minutes). Mrs. Millard: Okay then. Gordie: Do you have a computer? Jimmie: DUH! Who doesn't have one these days? Lloyd: My grandma. Kody: Mine too. Joseph: Wow, your grandmas are lame. Kody: Tell me about it. Jed: So, let's play some Wii U! All: Yeah! Everyone crams on the stairs and runs right back down with Jimmie's brother, Rickey Millard, behind them sliding down the stairs on a mattress. They are now all on the floor. Jed: Ow. Rickey: Sorry, guys. Jimmie: It's all good. Kinda comfy. It's like we're all made of cloud. Kody: Okay? Joseph: Whatever, let's go upstairs. Scene 3 Everyone except for Rickey is in Jimmie's room, playing on Jimmie's Wii U. Joseph: You think you can beat me? Heck no! Kody: I have zillions more coins than you do. Mrs. Millard: Boys, it's time for dinner! Garfield: Okay! Jed: What's for dinner? Mrs. Millard: Chicken and mashed potatoes-- What the heck? Why are there two Garfields? Garfield: Oh, this is my identical twin, Jed. I'm Garfield. Mrs. Millard: Oh.... Jed: And why the heck does Garfield always get the credit for existing? Garfield: The world may never know. Scene 4 Mr. and Mrs. Millard are sitting at the dinner table with Ricky and the many friends. Garfield: Pass the chicken, please. Mr. Millard: Sure thing, Jed. Mrs. Millard: You are Jed, right? Garfield: Nope, I'm Garfield. Mr. Millard: Erp. Sorry, Garfield and Jed. Jed and Garfield: It's all good. Category:Randomness Category:Scripts Category:Matt High